


Delayed Shipment

by wildlings



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildlings/pseuds/wildlings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day of Kris' birthday party and Tao's present hasn't arrived. </p>
<p>Short drabble from a prompt on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delayed Shipment

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "it's kris birthday and tao forgot to buy him a present", but the idea that Tao would forget Kris' birthday present altogether seemed too OOC for even me... Please enjoy!

November 4 rolled around quickly, causing Tao’s heartbeat to drum quicker than normal. They finished up their combined schedule, and Luhan and Yixing left to another program recording by themselves, but not before Luhan reminded Tao of the day.  
  
Luhan patted Tao’s back, before resting his palm on his shoulder, “We’ll be back at the dorm in time, make sure Chen doesn’t overdo the candles like before.” Luhan flexed his hand, Tao sighed, “Did your present arrive yet?” Luhan furrowed his brows, cluing into the irked expression on Tao’s face.  
  
"No." He moved then, walking forward to pick up his bag. Where was Sehun? He glanced around, but Baekhyun, Sehun, and Chanyeol weren’t anywhere to be found. Kris was still in deep conversation with the director from the shoot, and Suho was standing with them, but silent.   
  
"You have to get  _something_  before tonight.” Luhan wasn’t being helpful, though Tao had no doubt he thought he was. It wasn’t his tone of voice, it was just his sheer cluelessness that was wearing Tao out.   
  
"Go, you’re going to be late." Tao pulled the strap of his bag over his shoulder, waving Luhan away, nodding to Yixing who was waiting at the door bobbing his hooded head along to his music. His headphones were still tangled. The sight of it made Tao want to sigh once again.   
  
He waited for Sehun impatiently, tapping his foot, staring in the direction of Kris and Suho. He prayed Sehun would come out from the changing rooms before their conversation wrapped up. Chen was already back at the dorm with Kai and Xiumin, setting up for the surprise. It was partially why they were having the birthday party two days early. They’d be flying back to China on the actual day, and it was more surprising than holding it on that day.   
  
The arrival date for Tao’s gift was set for November 5, the day prior to Kris’ birthday. He shook his head. If they’d had the party then, Tao might have his present. He’d hoped they’d throw it on his birthday. He’d been so excited when he ordered the gift. That was the problem with international shipping, it was always a toss up for when your shipment would arrive.  
  
Sehun finally walked out and Tao hurried over, grabbing him by the elbow and tugging him through the door. “Okay.” Sehun raised his brows, ducking into the passenger seat of Tao’s car and buckling himself in. He was used to Tao’s behaviors, so much that when they walked they always fell into step together. “Where to?”  
  
Tao sat quietly, but didn’t start the car.   
  
"We only have two hours, and we don’t have many options here. Unless you’ve got disguises in your backseat." To illustrate his point, Sehun turned to check the empty backseat. Tao’s car was immaculate, so the only thing aside from the leather seats was a sunglasses case tucked neatly in the cup holder.   
  
"I can’t believe it didn’t come yet." Tao stared at this steering wheel, clenching his jaw. Finally, he turned to Sehun, "What did you get?"   
  
Sehun gave him a big grin, “Kai and I went shopping earlier and—” He was cut off by Tao waving his hand, “I don’t know why I asked.” Sehun laughed.  
  
"It’s not the end of the world, Tao, you can give him his present when it arrives." Sehun shrugged, and Tao gaped, "I can’t  _not_  give him something at his party tonight.”  
  
Sehun glanced down at his watch, “Now we only have an hour and change. If we factor in your driving, maybe an hour. Let’s just go.” Sehun heard Tao murmur something about killing Suho for planning the party so early under his breath as he pushed the button to start the engine. The smile never left Sehun’s face.  
  
—  
  
"I am not buying Kris mouthwash!" Tao glared at Sehun for his unhelpful suggestion as they browsed the aisle of the corner store beside their dorm. He lightly pushed Sehun aside when he brought over a pack of instant ramen noodles.   
  
After several minutes of perusing the store, Tao turned to Sehun, pouting, “there’s nothing here.” And peaked at his own watch, “and we have less than thirty minutes.” Sehun took a breath and pushed Tao out the store.   
  
"Give him something from your closet then! You’ve got seven boxes of unopened shoes and bags!" Sehun lead him back to the car, but Tao just crossed his arms and stood in front of Sehun. "Kris is not the same shoe size as me. And he doesn’t use those type of bags."   
  
A bell jingled, but he was too busy waiting for Sehun to come up with answers for him. Tao wondered if ditching the party was an option, but immediately disregarded it. Sehun was distracted, though, having gotten a text message from Baekhyun. Tao huffed and looked around.  
  
The bell jingled once more, and Tao followed the sound. There was an elderly woman pushing a cart with flowers and chocolates, but she was turning the corner. “Ya!” Tao shot forward, following her, “Ahjumma!” Sehun looked up, surprised.  
  
"Tao?"   
  
Sehun followed along slowly, picking up his phone as Kai called. “Mhmm, yes. Tao’s chasing some ahjumma. No, still hasn’t found one. He’s going to end up crying. Nope. Oh, is he?” Sehun’s long strides reached Tao, who was calmly conversing with the ahjumma.   
  
"Two dozens." Tao reached into his pocket, tugging out enough won to pay for his purchase, and Sehun pointed out the chocolates. "I want." Tao didn’t blink before picking up two boxes.   
  
"He’s buying Valentine’s presents," Sehun spoke into the phone, and Tao could hear Kai’s ridiculous laughter through the phone. Tao bowed slightly to the woman while Sehun finished his conversation and tucked his phone away. "Suho and Kris are going to the dorm soon. We should go."  
  
Tao gave Sehun a pleading look, “This isn’t enough! I can’t go back with just  _flowers_.” Sehun shook his head, “We have to go, we don’t have time for more presents. And besides, it’s not just flowers, it’s chocolates too. He’ll appreciate it. Especially when he gets the real thing.” Sehun again pushed Tao back to his car.  
  
—   
  
They arrived simultaneously as Suho and Kris, and Tao once again muttered about killing Suho under his breath, trying to run up the staircase before they could meet, but Suho called out for them.   
  
Tao tried to hide the flowers and chocolate behind his back as Kris and Suho walked over. Sehun’s smile was at full shine yet again.  
  
"Tao, you have a package." Kris held a box out to Tao, marked clearly so Tao could tell what it was immediately. He nearly died.


End file.
